Implantable medical devices are used to monitor, diagnose, and/or deliver therapies to patients suffering from a variety of conditions. Exemplary AIMDs include implantable pulse generators (IPGs) including pacemakers, gastric, nerve, brain and muscle stimulators, implantable drug pumps, and the like that optionally include implantable cardioverter-defibrillator (ICD) circuitry.
Due in part to the fact that an implantable physiologic sensor (IPS) coupled to an AIMD is exposed to electrical stimulation during therapy delivery there exists a need for tolerance to the corresponding noise and signal degradation accompanying such therapy delivery that could cause system failures, incorrect and/or improper operation. Among other things, certain forms, aspects and embodiments of the present invention provide improved and more predictable and reliable performance of an IPS coupled to an AIMD during AIMD therapy delivery.